Loyalty Over Love
by Mrs.KimiPotter
Summary: What if Elijah had loved a different Petrova, what if instead of Katherine he loved her sister Isabella? What if Isabella had loved him as well, but what would happen if she put her family first. What happens when 500 years later she still puts her sister above all else, what happens when she and Elijah meet again, will things go differently this time? AU Twilight, Season 2 and 3
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! Just an idea that wouldn't leave my head while rewatching TVD, let me know if you like it/ should continue it. Also I will still be working on my other two stories for those who read those...

* * *

Prologue:

1490

It was the middle of the night, a family was still wide awake though as a beautiful brown eyed curly brown haired girl continued to scream as her sweat covered body pushed to bring her baby into the world. Another curly brown haired girl, barely two years older than she, held her hand speaking softly to her in Bulgarian as their mother waited to clean the baby. Their father stood outside the door pacing angrily while his two sons stood quietly waiting for the screams to end, the youngest girl stood outside also watching her father nervously. "Катарина, справяш се чудесно, само още няколко избутва и всичко ще бъде над сестра, само още няколко" The elder girl whispered as her sister gave a particularly loud scream of pain. She stroked her hair soothingly as her sister gave a final push "Това е повече от сега сестра, сте готови, Шшшт всичко свърши не повече" she told the younger girl as their mother cleaned off the baby. Their mother smiled "Тя е момиче, Катарина, че имате дъщеря" she said. The both girls smiled as well, "Едно момиче?" the younger questioned happily.

"Нека да видя майка си, искам да я задържа, държа Райна" The girl said reaching out for her new daughter. Suddenly the father stormed in "Дай ми Съпруга бебе, тя не е за задържане на дете. А колкото за вас, вие вече не сте дъщеря ми от този момент нататък. Искам да отиде до сутринта" he yelled at the crying girl. "Не! Дай ми Райна! Елисавета направи нещо, сестра, моля, не позволявайте да ги вземе бебето ми!" the girl cried hysterically, struggling to try to get out of the bed to get her baby. The other girl rushed to her father "Papa моля, нека си запази бебето, това е нейното дете, моля, Papa! Покажи си милост, да я държи дъщеря си!" she begged grabbing his arm. He scowled and pushed her away "Вие също! Ти вече не си ми дъщеря, да отидат с блудницата, че може и да са имали дете извън брака също!" he shouted before storming out, the girl turned to her crying mother "Съжалявам дъщерите ми, да се грижи за всеки друг, аз винаги ще те обичам" the woman said before quickly following her husband.

The elder girl rushed to her sister and held her as they cried together "Толкова съжалявам Обещавам ти Катарина без значение какво аз никога няма да си тръгнеш, ти си ми сестра, винаги" she vowed to the younger.

* * *

Translations:

Катарина, справяш се чудесно, само още няколко избутва и всичко ще бъде над сестра, само още няколко. = Katarina, you're doing fine, just a few more pushes and everything will be over sister, just a few more.

Това е повече от сега сестра, сте готови, Шшшт всичко свърши не повече = It is over now sister, you're done, shhh it's over no more

Тя е момиче, Катарина, че имате дъщеря =It's a girl, Katarina, you have a daughter

Едно момиче? = A girl?

Нека да видя майка си, искам да я задържа, държа Райна = Let me see her Mama, I want to hold her, hold my Rayna*

Дай ми Съпруга бебе, тя не е за задържане на дете. А колкото за вас, вие вече не сте дъщеря ми от този момент нататък. Искам да отиде до сутринта = Give me the baby Wife, she isn't to hold the child. And as for you, you are no longer my daughter from this moment forward. I want you gone by morning

Не! Дай ми Райна! Елисавета направи нещо, сестра, моля, не позволявайте да ги вземе бебето ми! = No! Give me my Rayna! Elisaveta* do something, sister please, don't let them take my baby!

Papa моля, нека си запази бебето, това е нейното дете, моля, Papa! Покажи си милост, да я държи дъщеря си! = Papa please, let her keep the baby, it's her child, please Papa! Show her mercy, let her keep her daughter!

Вие също! Ти вече не си ми дъщеря, да отидат с блудницата, че може и да са имали дете извън брака също! = You as well! You are no longer my daughter, go with the harlot, you might as well have had a child out of wedlock too!

Съжалявам дъщерите ми, да се грижи за всеки друг, аз винаги ще те обичам = I'm sorry my daughters, take care of each other, I will always love you

Толкова съжалявам Обещавам ти Катарина без значение какво аз никога няма да си тръгнеш, ти си ми сестра, винаги =I'm so sorry sister. But I promise you Katarina no matter what I will never leave you, you are my sister, always

*Rayna= Bulgarian form of **Regina**, meaning queen

*Elisaveta= Bulgarian form of **Isabella **


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

Btw here are the ages:

Elisaveta (Isabella): 21

Katarina (Katherine): 19

Others' ages will be given later

* * *

Isabella bit her lip she lost herself in thought as she often did when she started to worry about her sister Katarina or Katherine as she now preferred. Isabella was the only one who still called her Katarina just as her sister was the only one to call her Elisaveta. They had both long ago taken the English version of their birth names. It had been three days and her sister still hadn't called her, worse even they hadn't seen each other in over a week. Normally this would have been fine between sisters no matter how close but Isabella and Katarina had been together for more than 500 years. Katarina was her younger sister by two years and Isabella had been watching over her since they had been disowned, had helped her run from the Mikealsons two years later when they found out that Katarina was the doppelgänger, had watched her sister's back since they had awoken as vampires. No matter what Isabella had always been there to protect Katarina through time just as she had vowed.

Katarina always called her if she wasn't going to be back by the end of the day just as Isabella called her. So after three days Isabella was antsy for her sister's return, she feared what those damn Salvatores had did to her sister knowing Katarina was in Mystic Falls. A new doppelgänger had been born there and Katarina had been there for the past few weeks. Isabella sighed and frowned checking her phone again, still no news from Katarina. She started to pack her bags, there was no way in hell she would wait to see if her sister was alright any longer. The Salvatores better pray they haven't harmed her Isabella thought as she finished packing an hour later.

She changed into a turquoise dress and classic black pumps before pulling on a long black coat. She grabbed her bags and took them out to her car. Two hours later she was in Mystic Falls at the Lockwood Estate, Carol was one of the few real friends Isabella had. They had gone to college together and Carol knew what she was. Isabella had even saved her son Tyler when the boy was born too prematurely. Carol accepted her and so had her husband before his death. When she showed up on Carol's door telling her about Katarina's disappearance Carol gladly welcomed her with open arms and town gossip both supernatural and otherwise.

By 2pm Isabella was filled in and told Carol she would see her later as she started her search for Katarina. By 4pm she was looking around the tomb that had trapped most of her friends from 1864. She went down as she faintly smelled her sister's scent along with another. "Katarina!" Isabella cried as she saw her sister leaning on the wall looking pale. She rushed over but Katarina cried out before she could reach her "No! You'll be trapped in here as well Elisaveta" she said and it dawned on her. "The Salvatores trapped you in that godforsaken tomb?!" she screeched turning to glare at the human girl who looked exactly like her sister only healthier at the moment, her doppelgänger, Elena.

Elena slowly backed up as Isabella glared at her "Meet my descendent, Elena. I was telling her our family history in exchange for blood" Katarina croaked out, Isabella could tell her throat was dry as a bone and her poor sister was starving. She stalked over to Elena and snatched the almost full bottle of blood from her hand before gently rolling it to Katarina. She turned back to Elena who looked slightly scared now; Isabella sighed and sat down on a large rock next to the tomb entrance. "Hello, my name is Isabella, Katherine's sister. Now we'll tell you about our history as you have some right to know as our last descent, but do not interrupt and you will be handing over that bag" Isabella said pointing to the duffle bag full of bottles of blood and other things.

Elena nodded and handed the bag to Isabella who promptly slide it to Katarina, Isabella smoothed put her dress and crossed her ankles, "What has Katherine told you so far, Elena?" Isabella asked as Katarina continued to slowly drink her bottle of blood. "She told me about how she was disowned for having a child out of wedlock and meet Klaus in England in 1492, she hasn't said much else besides that, though she didn't mention you, why you two obviously seem close" Elena mused looking at the two of them. Isabella smiled "We are, that's why she didn't tell you of me, you never tell those you don't trust about those you love the most" Isabella said smiling softly as her sister gained more color to her face.

Isabella cleared her throat and started their story "Well it all started in 1490 after Katherine had her baby but our story didn't truly begin until we reached England two years later..." Isabella began as she did so she could picture it all again like it was yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

"When we reached England we learned quickly that we had to blend, so we became English. It was there Katherine caught the eye of a nobleman, Klaus. And I caught the eye of... one of his inner circle though I guess he isn't anymore not after what happened" Isabella said playing with her daylight bracelet. Her love had given it to her as a betrothal token, it was lapis lazuli because of his intent to turn her after they wed but Isabella had ran with her sister. She couldn't bear to part with it after she had parted with her love so she had it put it its original purpose as protection from the sun. Now she wore it as a reminder of him just as her tattoo reminded her of her vow to her sister. Katarina seeing her hesitate took over the story, Katarina may be a coldhearted bitch but she loved her sister and Isabella was the only one she ever allowed to see the real her.

"I was taken with Klaus at first till I found out what he was and what he wanted from me, and then I ran like hell. Isabella came with me, just as she's always came with me, no matter what" Katarina told Elena looking at her sister like a little girl would their mother, she looked at Isabella like she was her hero and protector. Looking between the two sisters it dawned on Elena that Katherine wasn't as coldhearted as she let on, she was a girl who grew up too fast and Isabella had tried to guard her as best she could from the horrors of their world, even sacrificing her own happiness for that of Katherine's. Isabella was Katherine's safely net, Elena realized, and Katherine was Isabella's in a different but equally special way.

Isabella was lost in thought as Katarina continued the story...

_1492_

_"Katarina, Elisaveta Love, I know you're here, I can smell Katarina's blood. Come out Love you'll be safe, I won't let anything happen to you, come to me and Klaus will spare you. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find Katarina where ever you are, and I will find you Elisaveta." Her love said in a cold yet pleading tone. Her jaw trembled as tears flowed down her cheeks; she was hurting him as much as she was hurting herself. It was breaking her heart to leave that wonderful man, she loved him so much, she didn't care what he was just as she hadn't cared that they were not yet married when she gave herself to him completely. Katarina squeezed her in their tight embrace as she felt her sister's tears fall onto her chest as the girl in question had buried her face there in the effort to keep from letting the sobs escape her._

_There was a whoosh and then they heard Trevor's voice "This way, there's more blood over there" he said and the sister's listened as the group left heading west. Both let out breaths that they had been holding as they got up from their hiding spot. Suddenly Katarina was pushed up against the tree behind them as Trevor placed his hand over her mouth; her sister moved forward pulling a dagger out of her top preparing to strike Trevor. "Elisaveta stop, I'm here to help the two of you. Head east, I can't lead them astray much longer. Especially with Elijah's search for you in particular" he said, her eyes downcast as guilt almost completely consumed her. Katarina saw this "Elisaveta, sister please, they'll come after me anyway, I need you, you're all I have left, please I can't do this alone" she said holding her sister's arm. Her sister hugged her and shushed her reminding her of where they were and why. _

_She looked back at Trevor "I can't run anymore" she said sorrowfully, "Never mind, there's a cottage, you'll be safe there, go now" he said she nodded and took her sister's hand as they started running "Go!" Trevor said urgently._

Isabella was pulled out of her memory by Elena's voice "So what did Klaus want?" Elena asked Katherine. She looked at Elena "The same thing he'll want from you, he wants to break the curse" she said. "By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger" Elena said. Katherine continued "He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body" she said. Elena looked at her scared as it dawned on her what Klaus and the curse meant. "What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked, "It's really tedious but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood" she said taking a gulp of blood before continuing "Witches are crafty with their spells, the doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell, once a doppelgänger reappeared the curse can be broken" she whispered the final part. "So you ran? Before he killed you?" Elena questioned, Katarina rolled her eyes "Something like that" she said.

_1492_

_As Elisaveta and her sister Katarina ran the sun had come up and they finally saw the cottage in question before they ran to it for dear life. When they reached the door they both started to desperately bang on it "Help, please help us!" Katarina begged. The door finally opened to reveal an old woman with grey hair and many wrinkles. "Please, help us" Katarina begged again, the woman shook her head "I don't invite strangers into my home" she said moving to close the door, Katarina held it open "No, Trevor he said you would help us" she said desperately. They heard another female voice "Damn him, always making promises I don't want to keep" the woman said as she moved to the door to look at them. Shock covered her face at seeing the two Petrovas "Let the girls in" she said. _

_After they were inside the woman compelled the older one to bring the two of them water and something to eat. So she's a vampire Elisaveta thought as she protectively held her sister from their collapsed position on the floor both gasping for breath. Katarina looked at her "You must be Rose, thank you" she said. "Thank you for helping us" Elisaveta said still holding her sister "Trevor said to show you this" Katarina said holding out the moonstone "To prove we are who we say, that you would help us to freedom" Elisaveta paled "You stole that from Klaus?" she asked in shock her love had told her what that stone meant. Katarina nodded "It was to be part of the sacrifice which is why I grabbed it as we made our escape" she explained._

_"People do not escape from Klaus, everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies" Rose stated sternly. "We know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid" Katarina said hiding in her sister's side. "I am risking nothing, at nightfall I am bringing you two back to Klaus and then begging him to show us both mercy" Rose said grabbing both sisters and throwing them into the bedroom._

_Later when Rose reentered the room she was carrying two sets of rope. "Its nightfall, time to go" she said. Both girls laid side by side on the bed, Katarina had a wound on her side while Elisaveta had a wound on her shoulder. "When did this happen?" Rose asked, "In the woods" Elisaveta gasped out. Truly the sisters had given themselves them wounds so Rose would be forced to give them blood. Elisaveta's love had told her how vampires were made and that was what the girls planned to do, become vampires. "We tripped" Katarina said, Rose grew angry "That's a lie, I would've smelt it" she said searching the bed, a few seconds later she found Elisaveta's dagger. "I'd rather die than go back to Klaus, please just let me die" Katarina said._

_"If you die then Trevor dies with you" she said biting her wrist and forcing it into Katarina mouth, she then bit her other wrist and held it to Elisaveta's mouth "If you die than I die by Elijah's hand" she said. Suddenly Trevor's voice filled the front room "Where are they?" he asked, Rose pinned him to the wall a second later "You have sent us both on the path of death, I only hope that Klaus sees the honor in returning those girls to him" she said. As Trevor replied the girls in question each grabbed a set of ropes and strung them to the ceiling. "He will sacrifice Katarina" Trevor said, "Then so be it!" Rose yelled at him. "I love her Rose" Trevor said quietly. "He'll kill you" Rose said just as quietly "He will not stop until he has all of our heads" she continued._

_"Then we shall run until we die" Trevor replied, the two vampires heard a crash in the bedroom and ran to check on the sisters to find them hanging side by side._


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

"You killed yourselves?!" Elena asked shocked, Katherine looked at her "Klaus needed a human doppelgänger, as a vampire I was no longer any use to him" she said. "But it didn't work, you didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since" Elena said. "We underestimated his need for vengeance, living out of a suitcase is better than dying so you could have your blood spilled over some silly little rock" Katherine spat. Elena squirmed nervously "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out" Katherine said cutting her wrist with her nail "Better hurry, you're opportunity is going, going, going and gone" she taunted as her wrist healed. She smirked "We made the other choice" she said.

_1492_

_The girls gasped and shot up almost simultaneously, "What did you do Katarina, and you Elisaveta? I would have helped you live" Trevor said solemnly. "You would've helped us run, that was never going to be enough" Katarina replied holding her head. "It was enough for me" he said quietly as Rose entered "Do you not see Trevor? She used you to help them escape and me to turn them. Klaus will see our role in this" Rose said in disgust. "And for that I'm sorry" Elisaveta said, "As am I, for this" Rose said moving towards them. Katarina pulled the old woman in front of her as Rose staked the old woman. Katarina removed the stake and both sisters drank from the wound as Rose moved back. _

_"Please understand" Katarina said "You just signed our death sentence" Rose said. "Better you die than us" Katarina said taking her sister's hand as they used their new speed to run after throwing the old woman's corpse on them. They sped off into the night to find a place to hide._

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them, Trevor just got killed!" Elena exclaimed. "Never would've thought he'd last that long" Katarina mused looking through her family book. Elena looked at her in disbelief "You don't even care that you ruined their lives" she said looking at both sisters. Isabella glared at her "We were looking out for each other Elena. We will always look out for each other above all else. If you're smart you'll do the same" Isabella said quietly.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked getting up, "We have no reason to lie Elena, I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot" Katarina said. "Ok so assuming it's partially true, that's the reason you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus" Elena said. Katarina got up "500 years on the run I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal" she said. "So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone?" Elena questioned. Katarina nodded "Right again" she said. "What else is needed to break the curse?" Elena asked. "Look who's getting smarter" Katarina taunted.

Elena started to pace "It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there'd be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse" Elena said. "Witches and their spells, so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice" Isabella said bitterly, she glanced at her sister and frowned slightly looking sad. "So you need a werewolf?" Elena asked. "Believe or not, they're hard to come by" Katarina said, "What else?" Elena asked. "A witch to do the spell, a vampire-" Elena interrupted Isabella glaring at Katarina "Caroline? You were just gonna hand us all over?" she asked angrily. "Better you die than us" Katarina said before backing away from the tomb entrance. Elena looked at Isabella "You should go home, you wanted our story and you got it, don't ask for more" Isabella told her moving past her.

She stop however as Stefan Salvatore came rushing down "Elena!" he sighed out relieved, "Stefan" she said in shock. Stefan looked at Isabella "Isabella, what are you doing here?!" Stefan asked shocked. "Visiting me. There's nothing you can do Stefan, I haven't even told you the best part of the story" Katarina said leaning against the tomb entrance. Isabella flinched as her sister started to tell about that dreadful night.

_1492_

_Katarina and Elisaveta didn't know what to do or where to go so they did what they thought they never would. They ran as fast as they could without stopping to their family home. Back to Mama and Papa, their brothers Iskra and Ivet, to their little sister Lilyana. They just ran until they reached their home. When they got there however they both realized their mistake, outside next to a cart were their brothers Iskra and Ivet along with some of the villagers. Fearing what they would find yet needing conformation the sisters ran into the home. They gasped upon entering their parent's bedroom, the same room Katarina had lost her daughter in. Their father was hanging from the wall held by a knife through his heart. Their mother was on the bed, bloody and broken, "No! Mama, Mama please! Wake up! Mama" Katarina cried into the body. Elisaveta shakily placed a hand on her sister's back, trembling._

_As Elisaveta turned her head she broke down with sobs, little Lilyana was bloody with a slashed throat. Elisaveta dropped to her knees beside Lilyana's body, her hand covered her mouth as sobs rocked through her body with her other hand she stroked Lilyana's gold colored hair. They spent the rest of the night in that room surrounded by their dead family. They left the next morning and never looked back._

"He killed them" Elena said sadly, "Our entire family, just to get back at us for running, whatever you do to escape Klaus he will get his vengeance. On your friends, your family, anyone that you've ever loved" Katarina told her in a bitter tone as she saw her sister trembling slightly. "Look at me, do not listen to her, ok?" Stefan said trying to soothe Elena who was obviously shaken. Katarina smiled bitterly "Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Unless of course you have this" Katarina said holding up the moonstone. "There it is, it's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you didn't you?" Stefan questioned. Katarina lifted her head and crossed her arms "I didn't spin anything Stefan, it's the truth" she told him.

He shook his head "No, let me guess you want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative psychotic bitch" He said slowly. She laughed once "My freedom? That where you're wrong Stefan I don't want my freedom, because when Klaus shows up to kill us all, and he will, I'll be in the tomb where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town" she said before she started to back away. Stefan looked at Elena before his gaze flickered over to Isabella who still looked slightly shaken. Isabella cleared her throat and picked up the Petrova family book that Katarina had given to her earlier before she left without another word.

Later that evening Carol and Tyler were out while Isabella was in her room looking through the book. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked through it; it was riddled with various pictures of her family. It was the one of her with Katarina and their parents that made the damn break and everything came flooding back. She smiled sadly as tears fell while she traced the picture softly trying to remember every detail about her parents faces.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

The next morning Isabella took a shower and got dressed in a dust colored dress with gold sandals before she put her hair into a braid. After she was done getting ready she heated up a giant thermos of blood for Katarina. When she was done she wrote Carol a note and left for the tomb. When she got there Damon and Stefan were moving the tomb door Isabella tilted her head and frowned "Was it necessary to put the door back?" she asked tsking. Both Salvatores spun around to face her, "Ah Isabella, long time no see" Damon said smirking to which she rolled her eyes. "Please come on in there's plenty of room for all of us" Katarina teased as she came into view "I'd rather poke my eyes out" Damon replied.

"They're such pretty eyes" Katarina said, "We're here for the moonstone" Stefan said. "Feel like tossing it over" Damon said, Isabella sighed and squeezed between the two of them with the thermos Katarina came forward as Isabella tossed it to her. She took a giant gulp before answering the Salvatores "Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here and you can have whatever you want" Katarina said. "I thought you liked it in here, nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you" Stefan said.

"I've had time to reconsider" She said, "Meaning you're hungry, well you're sister here can fix that" Damon said. "I'm starving Damon, and dirty but above all I'm bored at least running from Klaus wasn't boring. So here's the deal: you get me out of here you get the moonstone and Isabella and I will disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let me know what you decide" Katarina said holding the moonstone out before turning and walking away.

A few hours later Isabella was having lunch with Carol when her phone rang. "I'm sorry Carol, excuse me for a moment" Isabella said. "Hello?" Isabella answered, "Aunt Isabella, we have a problem" Tyler said, she frowned. "Tyler? What is it dear, what's happened?" she asked concerned, "The Stefan and Bonnie are at the old tomb, I heard them say something about Jeremy being trapped. They're gonna kill your sister" he said in a rushed tone. Isabella's jaw tightened "Thank you Tyler, just stay where you are and do not get involved. I'll take care of it" she said before hanging up. She quickly said bye to Carol and drove to the tomb. When she got there Stefan was inside the tomb and Bonnie was clutching Jeremy. She tilted her head at the scene eyes meeting Katarina's she stepped forward "Sister are you alright, have they hurt you?" Isabella asked her worriedly. "I'm fine sister, don't worry about me" Katarina said, after Bonnie and Jeremy left Isabella stayed for a few hours before she left reluctantly.

About a week later and Katarina and Stefan were still in the tomb and Isabella was about ready to snap. If her sister being trapped in the damn tomb wasn't bad enough Isabella had gotten word that her love had made his appearance yet again. She and Katarina should be halfway to Europe by now, instead Katarina was stuck in a tomb meaning Isabella had to stay close to make sure nothing hurt her and she was taken care of. Thankfully her love had disappeared again after saving Elena and Isabella was almost positive he didn't know she was here since he hadn't come to rip her heart out. But still just mere mention of him had sent her into a paranoid state and, though she was reluctant to admit it, caused her dead heart to speed up and her stomach to flutter.

She sighed and straightened her black tulip skirt and cream and black strip wrap top before putting her cream and black heels back on. She grabbed her keys and drove to the tomb, there was another car there but it wasn't Damon's. Isabella listened in to see if she could recognize them, she did. "Good evening Katarina, thank you for having the good sense to be frightened" she heard her love say. She gulped more than anything she wanted to run, either from him or into his arms she didn't know but she knew she couldn't leave Katarina to face him alone. Isabella took a deep calming breath before silently creeping down the stairs towards the tomb. She hid behind the wall and listened. "Your release has been requested" he said "What? By who?" Stefan asked, "The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain, however we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please go" her love said. "I can't" Stefan said "Yes you can, I had the spell lifted" he replied.

Isabella peeked out to see Stefan slowly moving towards the tomb entrance. She chanced a glance at her love, he still looked as handsome as he always had and she smiled slightly at that before her gaze flickered to her sister. As soon as Stefan was out Katarina rushed to escape but her love caught her, Isabella moved and pinned him to the wall "Katarina go! Go!" she yelled before she was the one quickly pinned against the wall. Her sister looked at her before running; Isabella lifted her chin defiantly as her love looked down at her "Elijah" she breathed out. He stroked her cheek before holding her head still "Elisaveta, it's been a long time since you ran Love. Since your sister is now free you can take her place, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you and Katarina are" He said before he pushed her slightly into the tomb.

He had compelled her to stay in the tomb, well isn't karma a bitch Isabella thought as she bit her lip. "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you, she keeps her word I'll keep mine" Elijah said moving to the exit without looking at Isabella again. Isabella looked at Stefan pleadingly "Stefan please, I know you hate my sister but you owe me. I saved you, protected you, now protect her. She's all I have, please Stefan I'm begging you, keep her safe" Isabella begged him. "Goodbye Isabella" he said sadly before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

It had been four days since Isabella had been trapped in the tomb, Stefan brought her blood everyday but following her request was keeping Katarina safe and therefore wouldn't let her visit. Stefan told her that Katarina had sent him to find Isobel so when she heard footsteps that weren't Stefan's Isabella figured that he had found her. Instead Isabella saw John Gilbert on the other side of the tomb. Isabella frowned "I thought Katherine sent Stefan for Isobel" she said tilting her head slightly, "She got her message, she was busy so she sent me instead" John said. "Does Katherine know that you're here right now? What about Stefan?" Isabella asked weary. "No, no one does, this is between you, me and Isobel" John said. Isabella stepped forward to the edge of the entrance "I want out of this tomb John. I can't protect my sister if I'm stuck in here" she said eyes narrowed. "I'm already on it" John told her to which she nodded. He left soon after that giving her a thermos of blood.

Isabella sat and thought about what her life had become the next day, she sighed after Stefan left drinking the bottled blood he had given her. Though Stefan hated her sister he was more loyal to her she knew. She had helped him for a few months when Katarina wanted to be alone, though she and Stefan, without his knowledge, stayed close to her. Isabella had been checking to see if any of her friends had escaped the fate of the tomb and had come upon Stefan feeding.

_1864_

_A young woman alone in the woods near the Fell Estate when she heard a scream to which she ran to investigate. Before her Thomas Fell laid dead as well as his wife Honoria, Stefan Salvatore moved towards Jonathan Gilbert slowly before he bit him as well, Isabella noticed Jonathan slowly pull a stake out. It took her a second before she pulled Stefan off Jonathan "Stefan no! Look at what you're doing, you've known these people all of your life, stop it!" Isabella exclaimed as Stefan struggled to free himself from where she had him pinned against a column. Jonathan looked at her dazed as he held his bleeding neck. _

_As Stefan continued to struggle Isabella sighed, frowning she snapped Stefan's neck and laid him down before turning to a pale Jonathan. She held her hands up in surrender as she slowly moved towards him "Stay back, demon!" he yelled at her. She rolled her eyes "I'm trying to help you, you silly man. I'm sorry about Thomas and Honoria, she was my friend. I wish I had gotten here in time to help them as well" Isabella said solemnly. He gave her a calculating look as she bit her wrist a held it out for him "It will heal you, but I suggest you to inside tomorrow to avoid any accidents unless you want to become a vampire" she told him and he slowly took her wrist and drank a few gulps before she pulled her wrist away. Afterwards she picked Stefan's body up and ran taking him to where she was staying a few counties over._

Isabella sighed, it was already nightfall, suddenly she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. Isabella frowned but got up and moved towards the entrance, she slowly reached her hand out, she was free to leave, the compulsion was broken which meant Elijah was dead. Before she could think about what she was doing Isabella did something she hadn't since she was human, she turned on the bond she shared with Elijah. She had turned it off so he couldn't find her but now she needed to find him. She loved him and damn the consequences if he would still have her she'd give him her all. She would figure out a way to protect her sister and keep her love. She felt a tug at her heart to the east and she started running. As she ran she thought about Elijah, how he would kiss her, touch her, about their bond.

_1492_

_"I'm going to catch you Love!" Elijah called as he chased a giggling Elisaveta through the flower gardens. As Elijah wrapped his arms around his small love he leaned down to peck her cheek, "I told you I would catch you Elisaveta" he whispered in her ear as he held her back against his chest. She spun in his arms and stood on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his neck "Are you going to claim your prize now my lord?" she asked playfully, biting her lip. He smiled down at her before he lowered his lips to hers, before his could touch however Elisaveta broke his hold and started to run away again. A few seconds later and the giggling girl found herself pinned against a giant oak tree "It isn't polite to tease a man Love" he said playfully as he placed his hands on either side of her head._

_"No, but it is fun" she replied mischievously before he kissed her thoroughly. When he broke the kiss so she could breathe he placed small kisses along her neck and collarbone causing her uneven breath to hitch. "Now who's the tease Elijah?" she said breathlessly running her fingers through his hair. "Have you thought about my offer?" he asked her seriously looking into her brown eyes she bit her lip and nodded "Yes, I have and I could think of nothing better than to be your wife Elijah, I love you more than life itself always" she told him causing him to smile. He picked her up and spun her around before he lowered her in his arms enough to kiss her again "Thank you Love, I promise to spend eternity making you as happy as you have made me" he vowed. He set her down and placed a beautiful bracelet upon her wrist "Its stones are made of lapis lazuli, for after your transformation" he explained. "Thank you, it's beautiful" she said softly. The two spent the rest of the day in the gardens enjoying the other's company. _


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

By the time Isabella got to the Gilbert lake house Elijah was talking to Elena, she could sense Damon and Stefan in the house; she watched from the tree line listening in. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death" Elena said, Elijah laughed once "Stefan won't let you die" he replied. "No he won't, he'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire just like Katherine and Isabella did" Elena said, from her spot she could see Elijah's eyes narrow slightly. "So unless you want that to happen again promise me the same as before, promise me you won't harm anyone that I love even if they've harmed you" she continued, Isabella admired the girl's courage. "I'm sorry Elena, I'm going to have to call your bluff" he told her.

Isabella saw Elena take a deep breath before plunging the knife into her stomach, she gasped, she really was her sister's doppelgänger. "No!" Elijah yelled trying to get in the house "Yes! Yes you can have your deal. Let me heal you" he said, "Give me your word!" she gasped out. "I give you my word" he said in defeat as Elena stumbled onto the porch falling into his arms. He gasped and Isabella could see the dagger sticking out of his back she rushed onto the porch "No! Elijah!" she yelled in a pain stricken voice as his body fell on the floor. Stefan rushed out and gave Elena his blood while Isabella rushed over to Elijah's body she was about to take the dagger out when Katarina stopped her.

Isabella collapsed in her sister's arms crying, "Сестра моля! Нека да му помогне, моля, аз го обичам Катарина!" she cried out in her native tongue as Katarina held her back from removing the dagger as Elijah turned greyer. "Little tip, don't pull the dagger out" Damon said shrugging, Isabella turned her feral glare onto him a second later Katarina held her back as she cursed Damon "Можете фал копеле! Ще те убия, как смееш да казваш, че за Илия?! Той е оригинален тъпо момче, да му покаже уважението, което заслужава, преди да направите! Можете нагли дете, изчакайте, докато се събуди, надявам се да разкъсва сърцето си, но може би ще го заложите на него. Вие трябва да му благодари за показване на милост към вас, след като сте го убили по-рано!" Isabella ranted as Katarina tried to soothe her sister. "Сестро, Елисавета моля, успокойте се. Когато се върнем в пансиона ще ги разсее и ще можете да undagger Илия. Но точно сега трябва да се успокоиш. Имате благословията ми да му помогне" Katarina whispered in Isabella's ear causing her to calm down. Isabella slumped against Katarina "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Isabella lied, with the bond being turned back on Isabella knew her reactions to Elijah were stronger when it came to his safety.

When they got back to the boarding house Damon and Stefan put Elijah's body in the cellar, Damon started to search him until he found the moonstone "What do we have here? Our little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold onto this" Damon said, Isabella bit her tongue to avoid another outburst. "So that's it? As long as we keep the dagger in he's dead?" Elena asked, "Pretty much" Damon replied. Elena sighed, nodding "Ok then, goodnight. You know you guys want me to fight, fine I'll fight, but if we're gonna do this you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on we're doing it my way" Elena said after both Salvatores agreed Elena went to bed followed by Katarina and Isabella.

It wasn't until a week later she was finally able to get down to the cellar to undagger Elijah. She had been in the foyer again swirling her glass of whiskey around when Damon got a call from Liz Forbes about something and had to leave. 10 minutes after he left Isabella downed her whiskey and silently walked into the basement heading for the cellar. She quietly walked in and put her hand over her mouth to hold back a sob. She fell to her knees at his side and moved his hair from his face. "I'm so sorry Elijah, I'm sorry I left you" she whispered kissing his cold check before gripping the dagger and pulling it out. She sat it down next to them as she held his hand kissing his knuckles silently begging him to forgive her.

He suddenly gasped and his spine shifted back into place with a sickening pop, Isabella flinched at that but squeezed his hand in a soothing manner. "Elijah" she breathed out as his eyes opened and settled on her while his veins disappeared and he regained his color. He looked like he was seeing a ghost as he whispered "Elisaveta" in a loving tone. She nodded "It's me, Elijah, I'm here" she whispered "Oh my god" he whispered shocked. He suddenly stood "I can't breathe, what's happening to me?" he said as he tried to exit Isabella caught him and helped him stand "I can't be in this house" he said pained. Isabella sucked in a breath "The deeds were signed over to Elena, you haven't been invited in" she said as he continued to gasp "Get me out of here" he pleads before he ran into the wall trying to get out.

She follows him up the stairs as he makes his way outside. She finds him kneeling and gulping in air, when he sees her he immediately tries to get back into the house. He's block though by an invisible barrier, he grits his teeth as his eyes narrow slightly "What happened?" he demanded. "I'll tell you but not here" she whispers, sighing she whispers "I can trust you?" she can tell by the look in his eyes that she's offended him as he whispers back "Can I trust you?" looking in her eyes. Isabella bits her lip and hands him the dagger which he promptly takes.

20 minutes later and they were outside of the Lockwood Estate, "You look better" Isabella commented as Elijah drank a blood bag. "Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked softly, Isabella sighed "I'll tell you everything but we have to work together Elijah, I need your word" she said. His jaw tightened "Your ability to make demands is long past" he replies emotionlessly, her eyes fell to her hands as she answered him "No demands, I'm offering you my help and in return I want yours" "Why should I even consider this?" he asked looking out the window. "The same reason you haven't killed me, you need my help to kill Klaus whether you'll admit to that or not and... I need you" Isabella answered looking at him when he turned his head to her.

Their eyes meet before her phone went off breaking the connection, she looked to see who it was before answering "Where are you, you crazy little bitch? Awakening Elijah, really?!" Damon angry voice said, she sighed "Where I am doesn't matter right now and yes, I awoke him, you need his help and you know it. Right now Elijah and I need to talk" she said calmly as Elijah studied her. "Listen to me, you've obviously lost that pretty little head of yours, he can't be trusted. If you've forgotten you've spent over 500 years running from him with Katherine" Damon said. Isabella stiffened "We were running from Klaus, not him. Besides Elijah is a noble man Damon, he lives by a code of honor I can trust him just as you can. He's knows I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again, by removing the dagger I have proven myself" Isabella said not meeting Elijah's gaze.

Damon snorted "You can't do this alone" he snapped, "It's my decision, respect it Damon and make sure Elena doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch" she said hanging up. She glanced at Elijah and he held his hand out for her phone which she placed in his hand and watched him slid inside his jacket pocket. "He's here" was all she said but he understood "Klaus is here" he said solemnly to which she nodded. "He took over Alaric's body" she said, "Of course he has, one of his favorite tricks but you knew that already" he said. Isabella nodded being sucked into a memory.

* * *

Translations:

Сестра моля! Нека да му помогне, моля, аз го обичам Катарина! =Sister please! Let me help him, please I love him Katarina!

Можете фал копеле! Ще те убия, как смееш да казваш, че за Илия?! Той е оригинален тъпо момче, да му покаже уважението, което заслужава, преди да направите! Можете нагли дете, изчакайте, докато се събуди, надявам се да разкъсва сърцето си, но може би ще го заложите на него. Вие трябва да му благодари за показване на милост към вас, след като сте го убили по-рано! = You foul bastard! I'm going to kill you, how dare you say that about Elijah?! He's an original you stupid little boy, show him the respect he deserves before I make you! You insolent child, wait until he wakes up, I hope he rips your heart out but maybe I'll bet him to it. You should be thanking him for showing mercy to you after you killed him earlier!

Сестро, Елисавета моля, успокойте се. Когато се върнем в пансиона ще ги разсее и ще можете да undagger Илия. Но точно сега трябва да се успокоиш. Имате благословията ми да му помогне = Sister, Elisaveta please, calm down. When we get back to the boarding house I'll distract them and you can undagger Elijah. But right now you need to calm down. You have my blessing to help him


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

_1942_

_Trevor had brought Elisaveta and her younger sister Katarina to a party, the birthday party of a lord. Trevor excused himself leaving the sisters to talk and take in their surroundings. He reappeared with another man a few minutes later, the man was tall with tan skin, light brown hair and brown almost black eyes, he was very handsome Elisaveta thought ducking her head to hide her blush. "My dear, Elisaveta" Trevor said, "Hello" Katarina said, Elisaveta nodded. As the man's gaze turned to her he smiled "Forgive me, you both remind me of someone" he said. "Lord Elijah may I introduce the Petrova sisters Elisaveta and Katarina" Trevor said pointing to each of them. "Pleasure, my lord" Elisaveta said curtsying. He took her hand and kissed the back of it "The pleasure's mine, Elisaveta" he said looking into her eyes._

_As Elijah escorted Elisaveta and Katarina around the party Katarina asked "Where is this mysterious host we've heard so much about?" "Fashionably late, he likes to make an entrance" he replied looking at Elisaveta causing her to blush as she caught him looking. He looked away before smiling slightly "Here he is" Elijah said gesturing to a blonde man headed that way. "Katarina may I introduce you to the lord Niklaus, brother this is Katarina and her sister Elisaveta Petrova" Elijah said, Elisaveta and Katarina curtsied before Niklaus kissed Katarina's hand while Elisaveta moved slightly closer to Lord Elijah. _

_"Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus" he told her smiling. "From where have you two come?" Klaus asked Katarina, she stiffened slightly "We are new to town, my lord" she replied. "The sisters are from Bulgaria" Elijah informed, "Как го правиш Катарина?" Klaus asked Katarina, she smiled before replying "Very good" she giggled slightly. Looking at Elisaveta who gave Katarina a smile "Would you mind brother? I would like to have a moment alone with Katarina" Klaus said, "No not at all, happy birthday brother" Elijah said as Klaus lead Katarina away, Elisaveta bit her lip frowning worried about Klaus' intentions towards her sister. _

Isabella frowned at the memory; even then she had been afraid of Klaus but never Elijah. Elijah came back into the room having changed out of his ruined suit; Isabella looked over at him from her spot at the piano, it had always been one of her passions. She stopped playing when he came in, she gestured to the coffee table, "Carol made some tea before she had to go" Isabella said. In truth she had no idea what to say to this man, she had loved him for more than 500 years and had ran from both him and his deranged brother almost as long. Now sitting in the same room as him brought up unwanted revelations in her, she had tried to forget him. To move on but something held her back every time and now looking into his dark eyes she knew no matter what she did he would always be the owner of her heart. There were so many things she could say, sorry was the one he deserved more than anything though she knew it wouldn't do anything, not now, maybe if she had gone back to him after she woke up from the change or answered when he called out to her in the woods.

But she hadn't. No, she had gone with her sister, she had been scared and Katarina was safe, Isabella knew her sister better than she knew herself most of the time. So she had ran, to protect Katarina she had told herself to help soothe the pain but she knew she had ran because Katarina protected her from making tough decisions. That was Katarina's job, to decide where they lived, how long they stayed, she did the thinking and Isabella followed her without question because it was easy to keep her mouth shut and be her sister's guard dog. She had been doing so since they were little girls but she had made her decision to follow Katarina and she would live with that. It had been a good life after all, albeit lonely but they had each other and both knew the other had their back.

Isabella had thought England would be better, Katarina would settle down and find someone to love her and Isabella would be able to rest easy knowing her sister was taken care of, instead they meet the Mikaelsons. For the first time in Isabella's life she had made her own decisions, she had loved without a thought of consequence or anyone else. She had felt free with Elijah, he loved her for her, no façade, no change was wanted from him and he understood her. Yet as happy as she was she still left when Klaus had forced her to choose between him and Katarina. She had been naïve in thinking Elijah would let her leave; foolishly she had thought he would be able to calm Klaus enough for her and Katarina to live in peace.

She had almost regretted her decision millions of times but she couldn't because Katarina was safe and as selfish as it was she was relieved that Elijah had looked so long for her. He hadn't forgotten her even if all he felt towards he was hate he hadn't forgot and she was grateful for that. Looking over at him Elijah took a sip of tea and faintly smiled "Jasmine, your favorite if I recall correctly" he said, Isabella nodded "And yours as well if memory serves" she said walking over to take a cup of her own. Elijah caught her wrist as she was about to take a sip of tea he held it and studied the bracelet she wore, his bracelet. She stiffened slightly, uncomfortable under his intense gaze as his eyes flickered to meet hers "I remember what you said, I thought it would make a pretty daylight bracelet" she lied, she had worn it all this time because he had given it to her and it was all she had left of what their lives could have been together.

His eyes narrowed in thought for a second before he released her wrist and she let it fall into her lap taking a sip of tea as he continued to study for. "I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us" Elijah said. She cleared her throat "No. I am sorry about your witches Elijah, I tried to help them but you know how Damon can be. He doesn't think about consequences he acts on his damn impulses which leads to many deaths. Deaths of people who are helpful to ending this. To ending Klaus. Klaus took her, Katarina by the way. Everyone thinks she's dead" Isabella said emotionlessly. "She's not dead, not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did" Elijah said in a cold voice looking at her yet she knew him enough to know he meant that to comfort her. "I know, though I don't know which is worse for her right now" Isabella said frowning. Elijah reached out to put a comforting hand on her knee, she flinched "Don't" she said angrily she stood and walked over to the fireplace.

She bit her lip as she traced the pattern of the top of it, "I don't understand you, you say you want Klaus dead, but you make Katarina pay for betraying him" Isabella said sadly her back turned to him. "I have my own reasons for wanting Katarina to pay" Elijah said in a hard voice, he sighed when she still would look at him "There was a time I would have done anything for Klaus, you know Klaus is my brother" he said voice softening. "I know that, just as you know Katarina is my sister" she replied focused on tracing the pattern in front of her, she couldn't look at him. She knew she would break down and beg him to forgive her, to give her an undeserved second chance. But she was stubborn, like her sister, so she would but strong and keep her mouth shut.

"You know the story of my family; my father was a wealthy landowner in Eastern Europe, much like yours, and my mother borne seven children. As you know my family started as humans, I never told you all of the details behind the story of our origin but you know we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family from which all vampires were created" Elijah said unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. "I need some air, I'm still feeling a tad dead. Come" Elijah said abruptly moving to head out the backdoor as Isabella followed.

As they walked around the Lockwood Estate Elijah talked about the originals "You know that nothing can kill an original, not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree, a tree my family made sure burned" he said. "That's where the white ash from the dagger comes from, a dagger you many times put in the front of my corset, from 'protection'" Isabella said smirking slightly at the memories. He looked at her a flash of something unreadable in his eyes "Yes, witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance" Elijah told her. "Everyone thinks Klaus is trying to break the Sun and the Moon curse" she said looking at the lake.

He smirked at her "Elisaveta, the curse of the Sun and the Moon is all so biblical sounding, don't you think?" he asked amused. She huffed "What's so funny?" she asked as he looked down into her eyes, even in her heels he still was noticeably taller than her. While Katarina was tall like their mother Isabella was short as their mother had been. "Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse, as well as Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it in. The easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout" Elijah explained softly.

"I told you when you were still my human lover that the curse of the Sun and the Moon is fake, that it doesn't exist but merely hides one that dates back a thousand years. A curse placed on Klaus" Elijah said with that look in his eyes again. Isabella swallowed "You told me lots of things, when I was human, before you hated me" she said sadly looking at the lake not meeting his eyes. "Elisaveta..." he said softly before he was cut off by her phone, he handed it to her and she quickly answered "Hello? Stefan?" she answered. "It's Elena, no one can find her. We were wondering if she was with you" he said panicked, she frowned "No she's not but I think I might know where she went. Just stay where you are, I'll deal with this" Isabella said before hanging up at his protests. She looked at Elijah "I have to go, Elena's missing I need to find her" he said. "I'm afraid that wasn't part of the day's arrangement" he said.

"She's the only hope of Katarina and I ever being free of Klaus, I have to. I'll be back, you have my word" she promised looking into his eyes. "That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it" he said she lifted her chin defiantly "I'm done running Elijah, from Klaus and from you" she said before he could answer she ran at full speed to her car.

* * *

Translations:

Как го правиш Катарина? = How do you do Katarina?


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

Elijah is 25, I forgot to add that earlier...

* * *

As Isabella walked into the Falls she smiled softly upon seeing Elena. Elena was sitting upon a large rock. Isabella sat beside her "You know this was Katarina and I's favorite spot when we lived here" she told Elena looking at her. Elena turned her head so that their eyes met, Isabella could see the sad thoughtful look in Elena's. "I would come here to get away from all the questions everyone asked. I would come and think about Elijah mostly, pathetic I know but I missed him" Isabella said sadly looking out at the water. "It sounds like you still do. Will you tell me about him?" Elena asked. Isabella sighed but nodded she looked out at the water as she Elena about her love.

_1492_

_Two girls laughed as a man chased them, "I won!" the man said amused. One of the girls giggled and replied "You have to chase us" he smiled at her and moved towards her as she quickly twirled over the stone bench nearby. "You're meant to catch me" she laughed as he slowly walked to where she was sitting. "But if I catch you the game will be over Elisaveta" he said charmingly causing her to blush as she ducted her head, the other girl, her sister, giggled and sat next to her giving her an amused look. "Thank you for entertaining us Elijah" the sister said, "You looked lonely inside Katarina and so I took pity on you" he replied sitting next to Elisaveta on her other side. "Klaus promised to spend the day with me but never returned home from the night" Katarina said softly, "Klaus does not live by any rules but his own" Elijah said. "He is a very charming man, hard for any woman to resist I suppose" she said in a soft, sad whisper, Elisaveta took her sister's hand to comfort her "And yet...?" she asked Katarina frowning in concern. _

_"I know not why he calls me; he seems to not care about me at all" Katarina said looking down at her free hand, "Unions have been built on much less" Elisaveta reminded her sister. "Is it wrong to want more?" she asked looking up, "You have more with Trevor" Elijah said softly. Katarina smiled but it didn't reach her eyes "Trevor believes that he loves me but true love is not real unless it is returned, do you agree?" Katarina asked him. Elijah thought for a moment before answering "I do not know, I am not sure I know how to believe in love Katarina" he said looking slightly at Elisaveta who bit her lip. "That is too sad for me to accept my lord; life is too cruel if we cease to believe in love why would we want to live?" Katarina asked looking at how he watched her sister._

_He smiled slightly but it quickly faded as he stood "What did I interrupt?" Klaus asked walking over to them. "He has returned, long night?" Elijah asked, Katarina moved toward him looking worried "What has happened?" she asked, her sister however moved back slightly closer to Elijah as she paled at the sight. Elijah touched her arm and she looked at him, he looked down to her concerned but Klaus' answer irrupted them "The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern" he said leading Katarina away. Elisaveta took a small step forward to stop her sister from leaving but Elijah caught her arm and shook his head in worry afraid of what Klaus would do to her if she irrupted them. _

_Elisaveta sighed but sat back down with Elijah at her side "Do you truly not believe in love my lord?" she asked hiding the sadness in her voice. He looked into her eyes "I don't know, whenever I think the answer is no I think of you Elisaveta and it leaves me unsure" he said, she blushed but smiled widely at him "When I think of love I think of you as well my lord" she said. He moved towards her slightly "Might I ask for a kiss from you my fair maiden?" he asked quietly, she nodded "Yes, nothing would please me more" she said softly as he closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. It was everything Elisaveta could have hoped for in a kiss, she knew then that this man was the one was she to be with, that would hold her heart for eternity._

After she finished her story she drove Elena back to the Salvatore's house where Stefan and Damon were waiting on her. Elena ran over to Stefan and hugged him causing Isabella to smile, she moved to leave but Damon stood in front of her "And where do you think you're going?" he asked, she sighed "Back to Elijah" she said going to move past him but he caught her arm "No" he said. She gritted her teeth, and pushed him into the wall "I'm older than you, stay out of my way" she said and walked away she had almost made it to the door when Damon spun her around and stabbed her in the stomach. She sucked in a breath and broke his neck before removing the knife, she looked at Stefan "I'm sorry but I have to go back, I can't break my promise, not this time" she said.

She was healed by the time she got to the Lockwood Estate but her shirt was ruined, she tried to sneak past Elijah to head upstairs to change but his voice stopped her "Why do I smell your blood Elisaveta?" he asked looking at her. She sighed but turned to face him "Little mishap, I'll be down in a minute, I'm going to change" she said moving up the stairs before he could reply. She changed into a loose maxi dress and a pair of brown flats; she left her hair alone but took all her jewelry minus her bracelet off. She was tired and went to the kitchen for a blood bag to regain her strength after the Damon incident.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Isabella heard Elijah ask behind her, she jumped slightly and turned to face him "I forgot how quirt you could be" she said with a distant smile before turning back to the now heated blood bag that she put into a glass, she took a sip as Elijah moved to stand beside her. "Should I take that as a no to my question?" he asked. Her jaw tighten slightly, why did he care? He shouldn't care and it annoyed her that he did after everything she had done to him. "Why do you care, it's because of me that your brother lost his doppelgänger, and blamed you for it. Just stop, ok? Stop pretending to care when I know the only thing you feel for me anymore is hate, if that" she said slamming her glass down hard enough for it to break.

She sighed and turned to get a rag to clean up the mess, "Elisaveta-" "Look I don't need you to lie, or act like you don't hate me after everything I've did to you, I deserve it. And after Klaus is dead Katarina and I will leave, you won't have to see us ever again" Isabella said as she realized that it had been too long and she no longer held his heart as he held hers. He turned her around to face him as he glared down at her "I thought you said you weren't running anymore" he accused, she swallowed "I'm not running, I'm just doing the right thing and letting you go. It was a mistake to hold on to you this long with hope that you could forgive me, but I know now that is would be asking too much. I'm sorry for everything Elijah and I hope you find someone who truly deserves you" she said looking down at the floor as her lip trembled.

She had to let him go, even if it hurt her, she would get Katarina away from Klaus and they would leave just as they always did, maybe go to Italy or Greece, New York or California. Elijah forced her chin up and held it in place forcing her eyes to meet his own burning ones "No, you don't get to leave again, not this time, do you know how long I've looked for you, how long I've loved you? Did you know I found a way for your sister to survive the sacrifice, for you, so you would be happy, that's all I ever wanted. To make you happy. I don't want anyone else! Don't you get it?! I Love You!" he yelled angrily at her causing her to blink confused. All the anger left her body as she looked into his eyes, she didn't know what to say so did the only thing she could think of she kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

***Lemon***

Isabella pushed Elijah down on her bed before straddling him and lifting her dress off over her head revealing her lacy black bra and panties. She kissed him as she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room. Elijah flipped them and started to kiss down her chest; he ripped her bra out of the way and continued his attention on her nipples causing her to moan. He kissed his way down her stomach before she flipped them back over again and took his pants off. She smirked down at him as she ground her core into his hard manhood causing him to grasp her hips, a second later her panties joined her ripped bra and she was on her knees as he pressed against her back. "You're mine" he growled in her ear as he thrust into her she moaned as he stilled giving her time to adjust to him again, he was the only man she had ever been with so to say it had been a long time for her would have been an understatement. She rolled her hips and he started to pull out of her before he slowly yet roughly thrust back into her. Later as Elijah pounded into her she felt the ball in her stomach shatter as she screamed out "Elijah!" he came as well and he bit her reforming their bond completely. Later as she lay on his chest while he stroked her hair softly she bit her lip and looked up at him "I've missed you, Elijah, I still love you" she said, he kissed her. "I'm never letting you go again Elisaveta, you are mine" Elijah said pulling her closer.

***End of Lemon***

The next morning found them at the Salvatore house, "Tonight is a full moon, we should assume Klaus is prepared to break the curse" Elijah said. "Isabella said the sun and the moon curse is fake, that it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus" Stefan said, "Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf side from manifesting but if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid" Elijah told him. "Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked walking into the room, he continued "Kill him today with Bonnie" Elena gave him a look "No, Bonnie can't use that much power without dying" she said. "Oh write her a great eulogy" He replied "It's not an option Damon" She told him in a hard voice.

"Alright how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked, "The ritual itself is relatively straightforward, the ingredients so to speak you already know" Elijah said moving to the window, Isabella joined him arms crossed over her chest. "The moonstone" Stefan said, "A witch will chancel the power of the full moon to release the power that's bound within the stone, after that Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each" Elijah explained to the group. "And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked, "The final part of the ritual, Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger to the point of your death" Isabella said speaking up for the first time as she thought about Katarina.

Elena took in a deep breath as Stefan held her hand "And that's where you come in" she said as Elijah moved to the box containing the potion. "This is an elixir that I acquired 500 years ago for Katarina, it possesses mystical properties for resuscitation" Elijah said showing it to her, "So I'll be dead?" Elena asked. "And then you won't" Isabella said with a note of finality, "That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date, you to come back to life what about John's ring?" Damon asked. "Those rings only work on humans, a doppelgänger is a supernatural occurrence odds are the ring won't work" Isabella told him.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir, what if it doesn't work Elena?" Damon asked, she bit her lip before replying "Then I guess I'll just be dead" Damon glared at her before stalking off. Elena sighed "Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked Elijah. "Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years, my guess is that if he doesn't already have a werewolf by tonight he will" Elijah said. Stefan went after Damon while Elena sighed and moved towards the elixir "They can't understand why I'm willing to do this" she said sadly as she examined the potion, "Why are you willing to do this?" Isabella asked her curiously. Elena looked at her "I'm the key to breaking the curse, Klaus is here because of me, if I don't stop him then he's going to hurt people, it's that simple" she replied.

"You know there's a possibility that this elixir won't work, I don't want to mislead you" Elijah said, "I know the chance I'm taking" Elena said honestly. "Get out!" they heard Jenna yell, "Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric said desperately. Elena rushed with Elijah and Isabella following behind her to the front door where Jenna had a crossbow pointed at Alaric "Jenna put the crossbow down, it's me" Alaric said holding his hands up in surrender. Jenna glared at him "Stay away from me" she said. "What's going on" Elena asked taking a cautious step toward him. "It's me Elena, I swear ok Klaus let me go" Alaric said. "Prove it" Damon said.

"Ok, ah, the first night you and I spent together Jeremy walked in right when I was about-" He started looking at Jenna, "Ok, it's him" Jenna said cutting him off as she lowered the crossbow. "Why'd he let you go?" Stefan asked, "He wanted me to deliver a message, the sacrifice happens tonight" Alaric said looking at Elena, Isabella looked up at Elijah frowning slightly in concern as Elijah looked down at her tightening his grip on her waist to pull her closer to him.

Later everyone was seated as they began to question Alaric "So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked, "No, it's like I blacked out and woke up three days later, Katherine was there" he said, Isabella held onto Elijah's arm as she tensed waiting to hear how her sister was "She's under compulsion, Damon snuck her some vervain but she can't leave until Klaus tells here she can" Stefan said. Elena left to go check on Damon seeing as he wasn't in the room. "So what else did I do?" Alaric asked as Stefan explained what Alaric did there was a commotion upstairs, everyone minus Isabella and Elijah rushed upstairs. Isabella paced angrily as Elijah calmly put the elixir away.

Damon came downstairs "Sounds like you won't be needing this anymore, feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless" Elijah told Damon calmly, Damon didn't answer choosing instead to pour a glass of bourbon. Isabella couldn't take it anymore and the slap resounded in the room as she glared at him, Elijah placed her behind him as Damon moved to retaliate, "Tell Elena we'll be back before nightfall, we'll proceed as planned" Elijah said as he herded Isabella towards the door. "We all know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway" Damon said as he took a drink. Elijah turned back around to look at him "The problem Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything, she'll never forgive you" he said coming to stand next to Damon while Isabella chose to remain in the doorway with her arms crossed. "And never for a vampire it's a very long time" he finished before he and Isabella left.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets, first the werewolf is killed then the vampire, finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies the curse will be broken, Klaus will become a hybrid" Elijah explained as he along with Stefan, Alaric and Isabella pulled up to the witch house. "So when do we attack?" Alaric asks, "Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side, he'll be vulnerable during the transformation that's when Bonnie comes in" Elijah said. "And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked, Isabella placed a hand on Stefan's arm in comfort "If she can deliver him to the brink of death I'll finish the job myself" Elijah said. Stefan's phone rang and he answered it. Isabella looked at Elijah and moved to his side "Elisaveta my love, are you ok?" he asked stroking her cheek, she nodded "500 years and it all ends tonight, Katarina and I will be free, and you and I can start our lives together" she said kissing his palm as he hugged her to his side.

After Stefan got off the phone and everyone was filled in Stefan revealed that he planned to offer himself in exchange for Jenna "No! Stefan, Elena needs you. You're my protégé, my only protégé. I've spent decades upon decades keeping you safe! And you're just going to throw that away, think of your own protégé, think of Caroline! She's a baby Stefan, she needs you" Isabella said in despair, true she had no romantic feelings toward Stefan but it came down to three main relationships that vampires truly cared about: their lover, their family and their protégé to whom they passed all their knowledge on to. Most of the time the protégé wasn't someone the vampire had turned themselves but rather one that took a baby vampire under their wing, for Isabella who had never turned anyone it was her sister's childe.

Stefan was Isabella's protégé, he could have been Lexi's but they had become friends instead of the mentor relationship that the prodigy bond required. Stefan looked at the ground ashamed, "Take care of her, she can be your new protégé" Stefan told her, Elijah held her understanding how she felt. Stefan was a mix of child, friend and student to her, a protégé wasn't something vampires could replace maybe gain new ones but never replace an old one lost. Isabella nodded "I'll take care of her, if you don't survive" she said.

When they got to the sacrifice Klaus almost had Elena drained as so as he dropped her his transformation started and Bonnie started her spell, Damon snapped Greta's neck and picked up Elena's body while Isabella stayed by Elijah's side hidden. Damon put Elena's body next to Stefan before moving to take the wood out of his brother's back. Upon Stefan's request Damon took Elena's body away, Elijah kissed Isabella before slowly walking over to Klaus, Isabella rushed over as Stefan stumbled and helped keep him standing up. They watched as Klaus looked at Elijah in surprise "Elijah" Klaus said "Hello brother" Elijah said as he put his hand into Klaus' chest grasping his heart. "In the name of our family Niklaus" he said, "I didn't bury them at sea" Klaus gasped out. Elijah's face became unreadable "What?" he demanded "Their bodies are safe, if you kill me you'll never find them" Klaus said in pain.

Isabella sucked in a breath she could see what Elijah was about to do yet she refused to say anything hoping she would be wrong, "Elijah don't listen to him" Stefan said. "I can take you to them, I give you my word brother" Klaus said. "Do it and I'll take you both out" Bonnie threatened, Elijah looked to Isabella who had tears streaming down her face now, she nodded slightly. She wouldn't come between him and getting his family back, 'I love you' she mouthed before Elijah answered Bonnie "You'll die" he said "I don't care" she said through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry" Elijah said looking at Isabella.

"No!" Stefan and Bonnie shouted as Elijah ran with Klaus, Isabella didn't even bother to wipe her tears away, she could only hope that Elijah would find her again and that she could get Katarina away from Klaus safely. They went to the old witch house to check on Elena as the sun came up. Isabella walked over to John as Stefan and Bonnie rushed inside "What you're doing is brave, you're a good father. I'll be sorry to see you go, it might not have been easy but you've been a good friend over the years John" Isabella said hugging him, he hugged her back before pulling away "Thank you, you're different from other vampires Isabella, I'm proud to have called you a friend as well" he said, she smiled sadly before he fell. She caught him as his body fell; she slowly placed him on the ground before going inside to check on Elena.

Isabella smiled as she saw the girl who reminded her so much of how her sister had been as a human. Later that day Isabella was getting ready in a black dress with short black heels, she put her hair up and looked into the mirror frowning, she had seen most of her friends die throughout her time but it was always difficult to bury them. She met the others at the Gilbert family plot; she placed a rose on John's grave and moved to hold a crying Elena. She stroked the poor girl's hair and let her cry into her as she softly whispered comforting words into her ear.

Two days later Isabella had her bags packed and was sitting with a bottle of whiskey when she felt a sharp pain in her heart; she gasped clutching at her chest. With the bond between her and Elijah turned back on she felt what he did; she felt his pain when he felt it as he did hers. Klaus she thought, he had daggered Elijah. After a minute or so the pain receded indicating he was dead to the world for now. Sacred she focused on her bond with Katarina; it wasn't the same as her bond with Elijah but after so many centuries together if they focused hard enough they could sense the other emotions. She sighed in relief she was sacred but not in pain. She felt Katarina's pain for a few seconds before it faded into a slight relief.

An hour later Katarina stood before her, Isabella was clutching the bottle to her as she looked at Katarina "Elijah's gone, my protégé is a ripper again, almost all of my friends are dead, our family is dead, Klaus is still alive and I thought I had lost you, I thought he had killed you" Isabella said crying as her sister hugged her, she shook as Katarina tried to comfort her. "It's ok, we have each other, we'll find a way to help Stefan. Everything is going to be alright" Katarina said soothing Isabella shook her head and threw the bottle "No! Don't you get it? No matter what we do it doesn't matter as long as Klaus is alive! He always wins; we were stupid to think otherwise. 500 years and we're still running, we'll always have to run. He'll never let us live in peace and now Elijah's dead, **we have no more hope**" Isabella said, Katarina's eyes widened as she shook her head "No, sister don't do it" she started but it was too late Isabella had already flipped the switch.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

Isabella looked in the mirror and tilted her head, she was wearing a leather skirt that zipped in the front with a black leather vest and printed white bustier with black platform booties. She put her hair up and smirked as she heard the door open, "Isabella, I though you and Katherine would have left town already" she heard Damon say. She turned to look at him "I had something to do before I left, my prodigy has gone all ripper which totally sucks but since that's the case you're going to watch this it has way too many memories in it. I'm sure when I'm forced to turn my humanity back on I'll want it, but right now it's like this dead wright and I want to have fun, so here" Isabella said carelessly shoving her bracelet from Elijah at him. He looked at her shocked "You of all vampires flipped the switch?" he asked in disbelief.

She turned back to look in the mirror checking her makeup "You should know anyone can be pushed over the edge if they lose enough, what reason do I have to keep my humanity when Elijah's dead, my family's dead, my friends are dead and I just found out that I'll have to spend the rest of eternity running from Klaus?" she asked him. He looked at her sadly "You turned yours off after you thought my sister was stuck in a tomb, pathetic really but whatever I'm not going to judge" she continued she sighed. "I'm bored; you used to be fun Damon. Call me when you're fun again" she said fake pouting as she laughed and sped away to her car.

Two months later she was in California, L.A to be exact; she had been there a month and a half. She loved the sun and it was fun. She had compelled her way into coordinating fashion shows, she set up the way it would look and how it would flow, and the after parties had so many people to drink. Plus all the exclusive clubs and celebrities she had met had made life more fun than it had been since she had been turned no worrying about Katarina or Elijah or Klaus. She felt free and she loved it. She had befriended an orphaned witch trying to make it in the fashion world; she had taken her on as an assistant seeing the use in having her own witch.

Sam was 18 and loved using dark magic, she was grateful to Isabella for giving her a home and her dream on a silver platter. Isabella made it so the only people Sam had to listen to were her and the designer of the line. Sam did whatever Isabella asked from making her a daylight necklace to hiding her from her sister. The only downside she found out was that by completing her bond with Elijah as a vampire she was unable to be with anyone else. Isabella scowled as she looked around "Rita!" she yelled, a small scared woman appeared in front of her "Why are my models not lined up and ready? You better get them that way now or I'll rip your throat out before one of them has a chance to go puck their guts out" Isabella told her, she sighed and called for Sam "Get the playlist ready, and tell them to get them lights going, it's time for the designer's speech" Isabella said.

Isabella heard clapping behind her and she turned face vamping out, her face returned to normal upon seeing her sister and Damon Salvatore, she raised an eyebrow "What the hell are you two doing here, come to fix me?" Isabella asked scornfully. Katarina smirked at her "Nice outfit" she said taking in Isabella's yellow front zipper skirt with matching heels and spaghetti strap top. Isabella smirked back "I thought so" she said, "You're my sister, I miss you Elisaveta" Katarina said sounding hurt, Isabella rolled her eyes and snorted "Aw miss someone always putting you first and making sure little Kat is safe. I'm having fun, more than I have since becoming a vampire, though you are my sister so why don't you join me tonight? Let your hair down and live the way I do, party after party, the clubs are so loud and the blood never stops flowing. I could introduce to some of the men here, tasty Kat, it's just a shame Elijah felt the need to complete our bond otherwise the population of male models would be way down, you know how I like rough" Isabella said with a wicked twinkle in her eye, remembering the few times Katarina had accidently saw her and Elijah in a compromising position.

Katarina looked at her arching an eyebrow "Ok, tonight we'll see how you live sister" Katarina said, Damon who had been silent spoke up "Who's the little witch bitch of yours?" he asked. Isabella gave him a deadly smile "Too much for you to handle, don't mess with her Damon, she's of great use to me and I'm sure Elena would hate it if I killed you" Isabella said in a taunting voice. After the show Isabella and Sam went to the after party with Katarina and Damon following them. This should be fun Isabella thought smirking.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

They stopped at Isabella's apartment and she smirked when they couldn't get in, "My sweet little Sammy, so useful" Isabella said kissing the girl's cheek before going to change, she took her hair down before putting on a red tank top with matching heels and a black printed skirt. Damon and Katarina were leaning on the walls outside the apartment door in the hallway. Sam walked out shaking her red hair out, "Ready?" Damon asked sarcastically, Isabella tsked "Patience Damon" she taunted. When they got to the party Isabella was greeted by everyone. She kissed cheeks and laughed with people all the way to the deck where she went to the bar. Sam was off somewhere but Isabella knew she would be close by, Katarina and Damon were frowning as they looked around "Relax, have a drink" Isabella cooed at them.

Isabella motioned to a guy and he came over, she smiled in fake sweetness "Hello Love" he said in a heavy Swedish accent, "Hello Erik, meet my sister and her friemeny they're thirsty be a dear would you?" Isabella asked and the man, Erik offered them his wrists. "How many people here are compelled?" Damon asked, "Besides Sam, all of them" Isabella said nonchalantly. "Oh I love this song, come on Kat, let's dance" Isabella said as _High School_ came on. As they danced Katarina took out a syringe full of vervain and injected it into Isabella, she gasped and glared at Katarina before she passed out. Damon came over and picked her up and they left.

A few days later Isabella was in the cellar of the Salvatore basement, her witch was dead after trying to stop Damon and Katarina from taking her. The only good part was that Stefan was also here and as soon as he found out about how his mentor was being treated he let her out. Two weeks later both Stefan and Isabella still had their humanity off; Isabella showered and changed into a pair of red shorts and black top with a striped blazer and black heels. She walked into the living room and kissed Stefan's cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist she raised an eyebrow and smirked at Damon. Katarina had an errand to run and had left Damon in charge of keeping her in line.

Seeing him chained to a chair with an iron poker through his chest made her extremely happy, Stefan laughed as he asked "What the hell happened to you?" Damon sighed "Whatever twisted ripper game this is leave me out of it" he told Stefan. "I didn't do this" Stefan said amused, "I didn't either but remind me to send a thank you to whoever did" Isabella said. "Quit screwing around" Damon said annoyed, "I didn't" Stefan said seriously as he moved to help Damon, "Pretty messed up though isn't it?" Stefan asked in fascination as he took the poker out of Damon's chest.

Damon groaned in pain and Stefan ripped a lock off Damon's wrist before patting his shoulder and turning to leave "Not to worry I'll just untangle myself" Damon said sarcastically. Stefan pecked Isabella's cheek as he left "Have a wonderful day sweetie" Isabella said in fake cheerfulness to which Stefan flipped her off. Isabella smirked and picked up a magazine, moving to lounge on the couch as she watched Damon struggle to get free. Suddenly the curtain flew open and Damon started to burn, Isabella tsked as she put his ring on his finger before moving back to her spot "Someone's pissed off a ghost" she said.

Isabella walked through the woods balancing on a bolder with the Falls, her shoes and jacket were on shore. She sighed she was tired of everyone trying to fix her, she was fine the way she was, she was happy, free. She was powerful, more so than most. She had survived Klaus' wrath for more than 500 years, she just didn't have it in her to care anymore. No more human emotions, there was no point to them. Isabella picked up her stuff and headed back to the Salvatore house after Stefan called her. Stefan had told her that there were ghosts in town which meant Damon would be occupied for the day. As quickly as she could she grabbed her bag and packed a few things before she got in her car and drove away from Mystic Falls.

* * *

Sorry it's short! For the next month or so updates might be kind of irregular due to studying for finals and the like, so I apologize in advance


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

She had ended up in New Orleans spending some quality time with Marcel and his 'family'. While Klaus had been Marcel's mentor their bond was long severed, as most of Klaus' bonds were. Bourbon Street was fun, like Marcel had put it "the blood never stops flowering and the party never ends" Isabella had accepted that no questions asked. She had been a little curious about the witches but left it alone when he told her it was his business, Marcel's rules weren't hard to follow so she followed them. He in turn had let her into his inner circle, she could do anything she wanted, when she wanted as long as she followed his few rules. He even let her sing in his bar when she wanted, and unlike others he never tried to get her to turn her humanity back on. Sure he was an ass but this was his domain and he kept her hidden from Klaus so she couldn't complain.

Isabella liked it in the French Quarter, she had friends and a family, well as much as she could with her switch flipped. Marcel had made her his right hand person, she liked the power that came with the title the self-proclaimed king had given her. Marcel was if anything smart and knew better than to hit on her, he knew Elijah would find out if he did and Marcel could still recall how possessive the man had been at the mere mention of Isabella. Isabella had been in the French Quarter for about 6 months and she was well known to both the humans and the vampires as someone not to be messed with.

Isabella got out of the shower and changed into a bustier and black maxi skirt with a pair of black ankle boots, she decided to put her hair up. Marcel told her to go deal with the witches today, they were starting to get a little rebellious and needed to be 'talked' to. After Isabella was ready she headed to the cemetery where she knew the witches met up. She smirked when she saw the startled looks on the witches' faces when she entered their mausoleum. She tsked as she approached them "Did someone forget Marcel's rules?" she asked teasingly as she ran a finger over the head witch's collar bone. "Hmmm witch? Jane-Anne isn't it? Listen closely lovely, you are replaceable and Marcel won't hesitate to do so if you can't follow the rules. And if you think you can run and start a rebellion among the witches think again Jane-Anne Deveraux, I know everything about you and your sister Sophie as well as every witch in New Orleans. You don't want to mess with Marcel, he's the king" Isabella whispered in Jane-Anne's ear as her grip tightened on the witch's throat.

Isabella threw the witch away from her scowling at her "Follow the damn rules before Marcel has me kill you, my flip is switched so it will be drawn out and it will be painful" Isabella told her before she left. Isabella sighed she could feel someone following her, sometimes Marcel still had someone follow her so she ignored them and headed to Marcel's bar. It was already 1pm so most of the lunch crowd was at the bar. Marcel was singing so Isabella leaned against a beam next to the stage crossing her arms. When he finished he walked over to Isabella putting an arm around her shoulders "So?" he asked, "The witches are taken care of" Isabella said. He grinned "Good, are you coming tonight, everyone wants you to sing" he said, she rolled her eyes "Wouldn't want to disappoint, yeah I'll be there" she told him.

She left shortly after and just wondered around until she found a human that reminded her of Elijah, she pulled the man into an alley and proceeded to drink him dry. After taking care of the body she decided to go back to her apartment and change since she was covered in blood from playing with her meal. When she done it was 8pm, she changed into a zip-up bustier and a lacey black skirt with black heels. When she was done she headed to the party she was semi surprised when she still felt the presence following her, it had been all day she figured they would have reported back to Marcel by now. She was greeted by Marcel as soon as she entered "Marcel you disappoint me, six months and I thought we had built a trusting relationship" she teased as they walked towards the bar; he raised an eyebrow at her "What are you talking about Isabella? Of course we do" he said giving her a curious look. She snorted "Your lackeys are getting sloppy Marcel, if you're going to have me followed at least make it someone who is less obvious" she said taking a shot. Marcel looked at her shaking his head "I didn't have you followed I haven't in a while, how would it look if I had my second in command followed?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow "Then someone's going to die next time they follow me" she told him, he nodded "Ok you know the rules are to protect my family, that includes you now" he told her. She smirked "Watch it your humanity's showing" she teased. He rolled his eyes "Just get your gorgeous ass up there and sing" he said pointing to the stage, she raised an eyebrow and smiled cruelly "Watch it Marcel, I'm mated, sadly. Wouldn't want your heart ripped out" she tasked before moving to the stage. She smirked as she started to sing "_I'm hell on heels, say what you will, I done made the devil a deal..._" she sang.

The vampires here liked country music and she found that it was fun to sing. When she finished she sang a few more songs before she went to dance, she ended up dancing with one of Marcel's inner circle. She couldn't remember his name not that she cared, he was the opposite of Elijah, he was blonde with blue eyes and a strong southern accent. When his hands moved to her ass she didn't bother stopping him it wasn't like he could do anything else. The mating bound would literally repeal any sexual skin to skin contact. There was a growl and in the next second the guy's heart was in the hand of a highly pissed off original who was glaring at Isabella.

Isabella raised an eyebrow "Someone's out of their coffin, so who pulled the dagger out Elijah?" she asked sarcastically.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

Everyone watched Elijah and Isabella silently waiting to see how either would react to each other. Isabella smirked as she slowly walked over to Elijah; she walked in a circle around him trailing a finger along his chest and back. "Has anyone ever told you pissed is a good look on you" she teased as she trailed her hand lower on his chest; he caught her hand and squeezed slightly glaring at her. "Why is your humanity off, Mate?" he growled out at her, she raised an eyebrow amused, she tapped her chin with her free hand and tsked "Now why would I turn it off?" she asked sarcastically before she continued "Oooh I know, Klaus is still alive, my protégé is a ripper, my friends and family are almost all dead and you, _mate_, were daggered. I had no hope left to care so I flipped the switch" she sneered at him.

Elijah stayed silent studying her for a moment before he started to drag her to the exit wordlessly. Isabella rolled her eyes but didn't fight him knowing it was useless as he was over half as old as she. Neither said a word as he dragged her to a small apartment that was a few blocks away. When they got there he led her inside before he finally let go of Isabella's arm she huffed and sat on the edge of the bed crossing her arms over her chest as well as her legs. "Let me guess this is where you're going to threaten me until I turn my humanity back on right?" she asked in an uninterested tone as he wordlessly walked over to her. Elijah stood on his knees in front of her taking her hands in his "I won't force you Elisaveta, but someday you will turn your humanity back on and I'll be there, by your side to help you. I love you and I always have my beautiful mate" he told her kissing the back of her knuckles.

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly out of confusion, a frown marring her face "Why? I betrayed you, I _left_ _you_, I ran for over 500 hundreds years yet you're still chasing me, why? How can you love me that much when I feel nothing? I've changed and I'm no longer the human girl you once loved, how can you be so sure you'll love this version of me? Even if I flip the switch back" She asked him curiosity in her voice, nothing else, she was just curious how the man before her could love her so much after such a long time. "You may have changed but you're still the same girl I fell in love with, more than you care to admit. You're smart, beautiful, loving, compassionate, protective and you're loyal. Look at everything you've done for Katarina" he said. Isabella cleared her throat and stood up "I need a drink" she said, she could feel her emotion bubbling up under the surface ready to spill out.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get one later, you need to pack. We'll be heading to Mystic Falls as soon as you finish, I have to return to Klaus and you'll be coming with me. He's already pardoned you in return for my loyalty" Elijah told her straining his jacket as he too stood. She glared at him but knew there was no way to get out of it. When they got to her house she changed into a pair of army green jeans with a loose tank top and black leather jacket paired with flat grey ankle boots. Afterwards she packed two bags, anything else she could just buy when they got there. Isabella fell asleep soon after Elijah started driving, when she woke up Elijah was carrying her inside Klaus' mansion, Elijah had made the trip in half the time. Without thinking Isabella clutched his shirt and snuggled into him causing him to smile.

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he saw his brother carrying the petite vampire to his chest protectively. "This was your business? A vampire without emotion brother" Klaus asked him, Elijah tightened his hold on Isabella "I love her brother, she's special and Elisaveta is also my mate. That makes her your sister, respect her brother" Elijah told him as he carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed before going to collect her luggage after that he stripped down to his boxers before joining his sleeping mate in bed. A few hours later Isabella shifted and felt an arm tighten around her waist, she rolled over as best she could and found herself pressed against Elijah's sleeping form.

Later she got ready for the truce dinner Klaus and Elijah were having with the Salvatores. She put on a cream printed dress with a black vest and black spiked pumps. As she finished Elijah came into their room as he called it, he took her wrist and placed his bracelet back into its rightful place before he took her daylight necklace. "What are you doing?" she asked slightly pissed off, Elijah raised an eyebrow at her "You will wear my bracelet, if not to show my claim to you then at the very least for its rightful purpose" he told her pulling her into him before kissing her cheek.

"Niklaus, our guests are here" Elijah said allowing the Salvatores to enter the house, "Damon, Stefan. Elijah tells me you seek an audience, very bold let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men shall we?" Klaus asked, "It's better to indulge him" Elijah said moving to Isabella's side. Stefan snorted "Couldn't last a day without your lover Elijah?" he asked eyebrow raised. "What can I say? I love Elisaveta and I missed my mate" Elijah told Stefan. "I didn't come here to eat Klaus, in fact I didn't want to come here at all but I was told I had to since you wouldn't hear us out" Stefan told Klaus. Klaus smirked "Well we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides, the choice is yours" Klaus said.

Everyone sat down, Stefan and Damon facing the originals with Isabella by Elijah's side. A compelled human served everyone wine and everyone minus Stefan began to eat "Lost your appetite?" Klaus teased, "Eat, I thought we agreed to leave the grumpy Stefan at home" Damon told him. Stefan began to eat "That's the spirit, isn't this nice? The five of us dining together, such a treat, this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" Klaus asked Damon. "Well he knew how I felt about you; so I figured the more the merrier" Damon said causing Isabella to snort behind her wine glass. "Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through" Klaus said, "Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she by the way, last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her" Stefan said.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother I've already come clean to Elijah" Klaus said. "Hey Stef? Remember when you killed dad, might want to dial down the judgment till desert" Damon said. "We're here to make a deal Damon that doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses" Stefan said. "I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, brace yourself" Damon reminded him. Isabella shock her head in amusement "I never thought I'd see the day where I called you stupid Stefan, I know you're not so stop acting like you are" Isabella told her protégé. Stefan didn't reply she glared at him and Elijah took her hand and gave her a small smile.

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked, "I don't know ask Damon" Stefan replied causing Klaus to laugh. "I'm sorry you missed so much, ah trouble in paradise" Klaus explained. "One more word about Elena and this dinner is over" Stefan said. "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger is still so strong, what do you say brother should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus asked. Elijah laughed "Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved" he said. Isabella raised an eyebrow and looked at him as Klaus answered "Well given their shared affection for both Elena and Katarina I think our guests might be curious about the originator of the Petrova line" Isabella smirked "They're not going anywhere, darling, please do tell" she said picking her wine up. "When our family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor even though she had had a child by another man. None loved her more than Niklaus" Klaus cut Elijah off "I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much" he said.

"Wait so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked amused. "Our mother was a very powerful witch, she sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood which we consumed on the night our mother did the ritual that made us vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a choice between the two of us so for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged, harsh words were traded we even came to blows didn't we brother?" Elijah asked. "But in the end we realized the scared bond of family" Klaus said. "Family above all" Elijah said as he kissed Isabella's cheek and clinked his glass with Klaus' "Family above all" Klaus repeated.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

"Why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal" Elijah said to the Salvatores, "It's very simple, Klaus gets the coffin back in exchange he, and the original extended family, leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges" Damon explained. Elijah debated for a moment "Deal sounds fair brother" he said, Klaus' jaw tighten "I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind" Klaus said getting up. "Let's say I do leave her here under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you" Klaus finished looking at the two in question.

"I'm going to get some air" Damon said getting up, "Let me deal with it" Elijah said pecking Isabella's check before following Damon. "All this talk has made me thirsty, what do you say Stefan, Isabella; can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" Klaus asked beckoning to one of the severs before he bit her. Isabella smirked "A chance to mess with Elijah's 'save Isabella's humanity' plan? Gladly" she said before walking over and grabbing the girl's wrist. "Delicious" Isabella said letting the girl's body drop, "Aged to perfection" Klaus agreed.

"Well I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening Klaus was to drive a wedge between me and my brother" Stefan said moving around the table to stand in front of Klaus. "Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own because of Elena you're going to lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame" he replied as Damon and Elijah reentered the room. "What do you say Klaus time for you to put something on the table" Damon said. Elijah's eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed the dead girl's blood on Isabella's lips, she hadn't bothered wiping it away hopping to piss him off. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against his chest before he licked the blood off her lower lip, when he was done he whispered in her ear "I'll deal with you later, my mate" his voice was a dark growl that made her shiver in both lust and fear.

She ignored him and turned to watch Klaus with the Salvatores. Before Isabella knew what was going on Klaus held Stefan's hand in the fireplace as Damon moved to help his brother Elijah pinned him to the wall while keeping a tight grip on Isabella's wrist in case she got the idea to help her protégé. After all switch flipped or not it was a vampire's instinct to help their protégé, Isabella supposed she owed it to Stefan to make sure his hand didn't burn off after he let her out of vampire detox Salvatore edition. "Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive" Klaus said "I'll get it" Damon said hatefully as Elijah let go of him, he kept his grip on Isabella though moving his hands to her hips instead as he stood behind the small woman. "Go with him brother, you keep him honest. And when you return I will make good on my promise and hand over our family" Klaus told Elijah as Damon pushed past him to the door. Elijah said nothing as he pulled his mate after the Salvatore.

"Elijah, why haven't you left?" Klaus asked when he entered the room a few minutes later with Damon and Isabella in tow. "Well where are your manners brother? We forgot desert" Elijah said removing the cloth for the tray a sever was carrying to reveal two daggers. "What have you done?" Klaus asked shocked, "What have you done? See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus, we're doing this on my terms" Elijah said as a younger version of him entered the room. "Kol" Klaus said pleadingly as he backed up "Long timed brother" Kol answered, another man entered and grabbed a dagger. "Finn don't" Klaus said as Finn stabbed Klaus in the hand, Klaus tried to run but was meet by Rebekah and she stabbed him in the stomach with another dagger "This is for our mother" she said pushing Klaus into Kol who grabbed his arms.

"You're free to go, this is family business" Elijah told the Salvatores as he held Isabella's hand. As the siblings glared at Klaus Isabella shook her head having had enough, she yanked her hand out of Elijah's and moved to the nearest chair before breaking a leg off of it. With her makeshift stake she walked up to where Klaus was being held by Kol "I may not be able to use a dagger on you so I guess this will have to do" she said as she pushed the stake into his stomach, she glared at him all of her emotions were back but she was the one who taught Stefan Salvatore, the ripper. She focused all of them of her hate for the man in front of her "My mother, my father, my brothers, _my little sister_, all dead because of you. I've spent the last five centuries running with Katarina, _from you_. The almighty hybrid, I promise you one day I will have the satisfaction of watching you burn even if I'm not the one you'll send your evil heartless ass to hell. I'll give that honor to your family" she said as she twisted the stake painfully deeper into Klaus' stomach before she let go and moved to Elijah's side, he moved her into his arms and kissed her temple "I've missed you, my mate" he whispered in her ear before placing a kiss behind it.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing! Outfits on profile

* * *

I like what you've done with the place Nik" Rebekah said picking up a vase and throwing it at a painting on the wall, "I wanted it to be for all of us, a place we could all call home, a place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again" Klaus said sadly. "Well you're right, none of us will be" Elijah said taking Isabella's hand as they walked towards the door, "You're staying behind" Finn said following them "We're leaving you Nik, right after I kill that doppelgänger wench. Then you will be alone, always and forever" Rebekah said. "If you run I will hunt all of you down" Klaus threatened "Then you'll become everything you hate, our father" Elijah told him. "I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you" Klaus snapped, "You will when we have that coffin" Elijah said coldly. Before anything else could be said the door opened and a woman stepped in "Mother" Rebekah said as all the originals looked like they saw a ghost, which they were in a way. She ignored all of them and walked to stand in front of Klaus who refused to meet her eyes. "Look at me" she commanded causing him to finally look up "Do you know why I'm here?" she asked him. "You're here to kill me" Klaus said resigned, "Niklaus you are my son and I am here to forgive you" she told him before turning to her other children. "I want us to be a family again" she stated.

A few hours later after the shock wore off the family separated to their own rooms. Isabella went to the study with Elijah following her as he sat down in a chair Isabella poured two glasses of whiskey before sitting in his lap and kissing his jaw. "How are you feeling?" Isabella asked him laying her head on his shoulder "I have my family back, as well as my mate. Only one thing could make this better" Elijah said rubbing her thigh. "Oh? And what is that?" she asked turning in his arms to look at him he pulled a box out of his jacket pocket before sliding her off his lap and going down on one knee in front of her "Marry me Elisaveta? We were engaged when you were human and if you're still willing I want you to be my wife now" he told her opening the bow to reveal a black diamond surrounded by tiny black diamonds. She smiled before she kissed him roughly a few seconds later she pulled back "Is that a yes?" he asked "Of course it is, I said it before it would be an honor to be your wife, always and forever" she told him before he slipped the ring onto her finger.

He picked her up and kissed her before he rushed them to their room, he pushed her up against the door and she tightened her legs around his waist while locking the door as he kiss down her neck removing her vest. She removed his jacket as he carried her to the bed "I missed you, Elijah" Isabella said breathlessly, he moved from her neck to he look at her before kissing her roughly, she returned the kiss with equal roughness. Isabella's hands moved from his hair down to his shirt, at the same time she felt Elijah's slowly move up her thighs under her dress. She quickly removed his shirt and he threw it across the room. She traced down his abs to the top of his pants, Isabella curled her fingers inside the top of them before going to remove them.

After a few minutes the couple was both naked, Isabella moaned when she felt Elijah enter her, he stilled for a few moments giving her time to adjust to him again before she shifted her hips. He started a slow pace but soon her moans caused him to start pounding into her. Isabella pulled her mate down for a kiss with her hands in his hair before he pulled back and held her hands about her head in one off his. His other hand went down to her hip and tilted it slightly so he was hitting that spot only he knew about.

"Elijah!" Isabella screamed, he groaned before looking into her eyes, his were nearly pitch black and she was sure hers were the same. "You're mine, no other man is allowed to fuck you, you belong to me Elisaveta, you are **my** mate" he growled out possessively making his point by thrusting into her harder. "Yours, only yours, always and forever" Isabella promised him in a breathless moan before falling over the edge of pleasure he caused. Elijah growled and bit her neck as he filled his mate with his seed. He pulled out before flipping them over so she was lying on his chest; she smiled at him trying to catch her breath. He kissed her hand that now held his ring upon it "I love you Elisaveta" he said, "I love you too Elijah" she replied moving to kiss him.


End file.
